


Тысяча ли / A Journey of a Thousand Li

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Gen, Healing, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Криденс готов сделать что угодно, чтобы к нему прикоснулись - в том числе причинить себе вред.





	

В первый раз Криденс повредил руку случайно. После нескольких дней несмелого наблюдения за действиями Ньюта он всё же поддался на уговоры и рискнул приблизиться к магическим существам, чтобы помочь с кормёжкой. Сам он, упорно глядя под ноги, сообщил, что споткнулся и поранился о камень, но отличить следы когтей от простых ссадин было несложно.

— Хорошо, что это было не ядовитое существо, — сказал Ньют, рассматривая повреждение. Рука Криденса в его ладони слегка подрагивала; кровь уже остановилась и начала темнеть, края раны чуть припухли, но выглядела она не слишком плохо. — Ядовитые оставляют… следы.

Криденс поёрзал на табурете, но ничего не сказал. Он вообще почти не говорил, только кивал или мотал головой, когда Ньют к нему обращался; тот привык иметь дело с существами, которые не могли высказать свои мысли словами, так что поведение мальчика неудобств не доставляло. О том, как научить Криденса общаться с людьми, Ньют пока не думал — он предпочитал решать проблемы по мере поступления.

Стараясь не выпускать руку, чтобы не подавать Криденсу идею о побеге, Ньют обработал рану, осторожными движениями нанёс мазь и только потом применил заклинание. На робкий вопросительный взгляд он пояснил:

— Если пользоваться лишь магией, могут остаться шрамы. — Он бережно провёл по ладони большим пальцем, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке; рука дрогнула, выражение лица Криденса из растерянного сделалось испуганным. Отложив палочку, освободившейся рукой Ньют накрыл пострадавшую ладонь. — До утра боль пройдёт. Если почувствуешь себя необычно, скажи мне.

Криденс, снова смотрящий куда-то вниз и вбок, дёргано кивнул.

Но ничего необычного не случилось. Пятиминутную прогулку по палубе, во всяком случае, Ньют таковой не считал: покинуть каюту и хотя бы мельком взглянуть на океан он предлагал Криденсу почти с самого отплытия. Тот предпочитал прятаться в каморке внутри чемодана; казалось, просматривать заметки о магических существах и старые учебники, которые сохранились у Ньюта со школы, нравится Криденсу больше, чем дышать свежим воздухом и смотреть на открытое небо.

— Знаешь, снаружи дождь, — рассеянно сообщил Ньют, скорее почувствовав, чем услышав, что Криденс подошёл и остановился за спиной. — Надеюсь, он не затянется на несколько дней, не хотелось бы прибывать в порт под дождём. — Молчание показалось ему каким-то напряжённым, и он обернулся: — Криденс?

— Извините, сэр, — тот стоял прямо, но лицо отвернул в сторону и смотрел вниз, напоминая птицу.

— Я просил называть меня по имени, — автоматически поправил Ньют и только потом увидел, что рука Криденса судорожно сжимается, а между пальцев сочится кровь.

— Извините, сэр, — повторил Криденс, словно и не слышал. — Снова оцарапал руку.

Похоже, на этот раз он говорил правду. Глубокий рваный порез почти на том же месте, где два дня назад красовался след когтя, явно оставило не животное; на бледную кожу налипла пыль и мелкая каменная крошка.

— Не надо извиняться, — ободряющим тоном сказал Ньют. — С каждым может случиться.

Криденс как будто хотел пожать плечами, но в последний момент передумал. Его ломкие движения беспокоили Ньюта, но и очаровывали; больше всего обскури был похож на дикое животное, напуганное охотниками и пытающееся спрятаться от всего мира.

Рану пришлось промыть и остановить кровь перед использованием мази. За годы работы с магическими существами Ньют поневоле изучил множество исцеляющих заклятий; его самого это не всегда спасало от очередного шрама, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Намного лучше. Занимаясь рукой, он диктовал рецепт мази собственного изобретения, который собирался внести в книгу. Первые два дня совместного путешествия Ньют делал вид, что разговаривает сам с собой во время работы (на самом деле у него не было такой привычки), и, убедившись, что Криденс внимательно слушает, стал рассказывать ему всё, что мог вспомнить о своих приключениях до Нью-Йорка.

Закончив, Ньют осторожно проследил пальцами розоватую полоску поперёк ладони. Он не любил использовать заклинания мгновенного исцеления, так как на своём опыте убедился, как часто они дают сбой; россыпь мелких шрамов на его собственных руках служила тому подтверждением. Полоска была гладкой и тёплой, как ей и полагалось.

— До утра пройдёт, — с облегчением сказал Ньют. Применяя магию к Криденсу, он подспудно ожидал, что очередное заклинание сработает неверно. Как и в случае с другими магическими существами, боялся он не обскура — страх навредить этому созданию, невероятно мощному и трогательно хрупкому, был сильнее любых возможных опасений за собственную жизнь.

— Спасибо, сэр. — Пальцы Криденса подрагивали, и сам он едва заметно дрожал, как в ознобе.

— По имени, пожалуйста, — напомнил Ньют, успокаивающе погладив его по плечу. Дрожь усилилась, пришлось убрать руку. — Кроме того, ты, видимо, не знаешь, но обращаться к британцу “сэр” можно только в определённых случаях.

— Извините… мистер Скамандер? — Криденс стиснул пальцы на острых коленях и наклонил голову так низко, что почти прижал подбородок к груди. 

— Пусть будет мистер Скамандер, — уступил Ньют.

Он убрал по местам склянки, поправил покосившуюся стопку набросков и вернулся к Криденсу. Тот сидел в прежней позе, словно пытался не смотреть по сторонам. Отогнав настойчивую мысль, что это будет лишним, Ньют осторожно, едва касаясь, погладил его по волосам и ощутил едва заметное движение навстречу — но тут же Криденс съёжился ещё сильнее.

— Ты можешь идти спать, — сказал Ньют, медленно отводя руку. — Мне нужно поработать над книгой, за этим не очень интересно наблюдать.

Вывернув шею, Криденс по-птичьи глянул на него снизу вверх.

— Но если хочешь, можешь остаться, — торопливо добавил Ньют. Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, это прогонять мальчика.

Он проснулся от несмелого прикосновения; поднял голову, полностью дезориентированный, хрипло спросил “Что?..” и только потом заметил, что уснул за столом. Последняя страница, над которой он работал, прилипла к щеке. Ньют с досадой посмотрел на линию, перечеркнувшую набросок. Придётся переделывать.

— Извините, что побеспокоил, — Криденс стоял рядом, привычно сутулясь.

— Не нужно так много извиняться, — Ньют улыбнулся ему и не удержал зевок. — Наоборот, я должен тебя благодарить. Иногда я засыпаю за работой, а это не очень хорошо для спины, знаешь ли. Приходится использовать исцеляющую магию. — Он посмотрел на часы. — Если память меня не обманывает, в это время как раз начинается рассвет. Хочешь посмотреть?

Мальчик кивнул.

Позже Ньют говорил себе, что нужно было сразу заподозрить неладное. Но он так часто сталкивался со странными случайностями и невероятными совпадениями, что почти им не удивлялся, лишь записывал самое интересное в свои дневники.

Вечером того же дня Криденс помогал ему готовить ингредиенты для зелий. Он не говорил ничего, но было очевидно, что он ощущает себя неловко, не имея возможности отплатить за помощь — или не имея необходимости работать. Ньют сделал себе мысленную пометку спросить об этом позже, когда они научатся открыто разговаривать друг с другом. 

В любом случае, нарезая сушёные корни мандрагоры, Криденс выглядел более спокойным и сосредоточенным. Ньют отвернулся на несколько секунд, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли что-нибудь на дне мешочка, а когда снова повернулся к Криденсу, тот стоял в шаге от стола и задумчиво смотрел на окровавленные руки. Выронив мешочек и найденный в нём крохотный корешок, Ньют бросился к мальчику.

— С мандрагорой всё в порядке, мистер Скамандер, — еле слышно произнёс Криденс. Звучало так, будто это являлось самым важным в произошедшем.

Порез на левой руке был длинным и ровным, словно Криденс схватился за лезвие; на правой осталась небольшая царапина и смазанные следы крови. Пальцы в алых пятнах немного дрожали, но вёл он себя на удивление спокойно, словно просто испачкался. Ньют ужаснулся при мысли, что эти аккуратные чистые раны для Криденса недостаточно болезненны, чтобы выказывать эмоции.

Он постарался сделать всё как можно быстрее; в спешке чуть не перепутал лекарства и сам перепачкался в крови. Криденс наблюдал за ним с отстранённым интересом. Покончив с заклинаниями, Ньют по привычке погладил его по руке. Тонкая кожа возле большого пальца бугрилась шрамами; другие следы на ощупь были не так заметны, но выделялись цветом.

— Я могу попробовать свести шрамы, — вслух подумал Ньют. Впервые увидев характерные полоски на ладонях Криденса, он спросил, откуда они. “Это не магия”, — уклончиво ответил Криденс и потом за весь день не проронил ни слова.

— Можете, мистер Скамандер?

— Не знаю, получится ли, — Ньют сдержанно вздохнул. — Поищу рецепт в книгах. Отдохни пока, мне нужно убрать мандрагору.

Он проснулся от смутной тревоги и с минуту смотрел в потолок каюты, пытаясь понять, что не так. Потом повернул голову — и не увидел на соседней койке человеческих очертаний.

— Люмос! — палочка дрожала.

Постель была действительно пуста, хотя и примята.

Осмотревшись, Ньют заметил, что чемодан выдвинут из угла, а крышка открыта. Криденс ещё ни разу не спускался в волшебный заповедник в одиночку, и Ньюту очень хотелось считать это добрым знаком.

Магические существа, жизнь которых текла в собственном ритме, не обращали на Ньюта никакого внимания: почти все привыкли, что после вечерней кормёжки он может ещё какое-то время бесцельно бродить между разными зонами обитания. Обычно его это успокаивало и вдохновляло на работу. Невольно бросив взгляд туда, где несколько дней назад спокойно витал заключённый в кокон обскур, Ньют торопливо шагнул в другую опустевшую зону.

На камне посреди фрагмента Аризонской пустыни застыл человек. Вытянув ноги и ссутулившись, он разглядывал небольшой предмет, словно прикидывал, что с ним делать. Ньют на секунду пожалел, что не догадался спуститься в заповедник босиком, но мальчик был так увлечён, что не замечал тихих шагов. Лезвие на ладони немного бликовало, когда Криденс, задумчиво наклоняя голову в такт, поворачивал руку.

Ньют не совсем понимал, что он собирается сделать. Точнее, не понимал — почему. Магические существа изредка наносили себе повреждения и даже увечья, когда пугались или пытались таким образом защититься — но Криденс был в безопасности и знал об этом. Кроме того, со стороны казалось, что чувствует он себя увереннее, чем раньше; наедине с собой — животных он явно не принимал в расчёт — он держался несколько свободнее и даже двигался более плавно, хотя в манерах сохранялось что-то птичье.

Наконец Криденс перестал медленно покачиваться и, выпрямившись, перехватил нож поудобнее. Левую руку он отвёл так, чтобы кровь могла стекать на песок, а не на одежду.

— Криденс, — негромко и как можно более мягко позвал Ньют. — Пожалуйста, остановись.  
Не меняя положения рук, Криденс полуобернулся через плечо. 

— Не надо этого делать, — тем же тоном продолжал Ньют. — Я бы не хотел… я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

Криденс посмотрел на него со слегка озадаченным выражением лица, но послушно опустил руки и положил нож на песок.

— Я могу подойти? — спросил Ньют, наклоняясь так, чтобы взглянуть на Криденса чуть снизу. Только дождавшись кивка, он осторожно подошёл и присел перед мальчиком; тот уронил голову, но, по крайней мере, не вжал её в плечи, как инстинктивно делал при любом оклике в первые дни совместного путешествия.

Двигаясь медленно, как при работе с нервничающим животным, Ньют взял руку Криденса в ладони, осторожно погладил. Бледно-розовая полоска от предыдущего пореза почти исчезла. Рука слегка дрожала, сам Криденс замер и уставился в точку перед собой, словно находясь в прострации.

— Помнишь, я обещал помочь, — Ньют почти шептал, сглаживая интонации, чтобы не вынуждать Криденса отвечать. — Когда тебе что-то понадобится, ты можешь сразу обращаться ко мне. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты так делал. — Он аккуратно перехватил другую руку Криденса. — Знаешь, некоторые птицы выщипывают себе перья, когда плохо себя чувствуют. Нет необходимости делать то же самое, ты можешь сказать мне, что тебе требуется помощь. Или внимание. Я пойму, обещаю.

Он прижал руки к груди, не выпуская пальцы Криденса; тот всё-таки поднял голову и растерянно посмотрел на Ньюта. В блестящих тёмных глазах отражалась тень бури, готовой разметать любое препятствие; магия бушевала в хрупком человеческом теле, словно ожидая, когда контроль над ней будет утрачен снова.

Успокаивающе пожав холодные пальцы мальчика, Ньют чуть ослабил хватку, чтобы Криденс мог отнять руки, если захочет. Тот не пошевелился, но и не ответил.

— Я прошу тебя, — добавил Ньют с едва заметным нажимом. 

— Хорошо, мистер Скамандер, — прошелестел Криденс.

— Ты хочешь вернуться в каюту или пока побудешь здесь?

Криденс немного подумал.

— Я останусь.

— Как скажешь, — улыбнувшись ему, Ньют поднялся на ноги. — Постарайся потом немного поспать.

— Приятных снов, мистер Скамандер, — ответил Криденс, возвращаясь к разглядыванию песка под ногами.

— Доброй ночи, — отозвался Ньют.

Ему снилось, что он задыхается. Тёмная масса клубилась вокруг, то рассыпаясь песком, то распадаясь на рваные полосы вуали, то дотрагиваясь до лица тёплыми пальцами; порой отпускала, позволяя сделать вдох — и захлёстывала снова, словно стремилась поглотить Ньюта, присвоить его собственную магию и растворить в себе тело. Даже понимая, что это такое, он — как и перед лицом настоящего обскура — всё ещё не испытывал страха. Печаль о судьбе ребёнка, которому пришлось отгородиться от себя самого, мешалась с невольным восхищением красотой и мощью этого существа.

Момент пробуждения оказался внезапным и пугающим. На секунду Ньюту показалось, что в реальности его тоже окружает магическая буря, но это была лишь тень. Он резко сел, и тень метнулась назад, закрыв иллюминатор; силуэт колыхался, словно простирая в темноту полупрозрачные щупальца.

Ньют оказался на ногах мгновенно, но не успел сдвинуться с места: Криденс уже стоял перед ним, изогнув шею и исподлобья глядя глаза в глаза. Воздух в каюте был мертвенно неподвижен, щупальца обскура, похоже, Ньюту привиделись.

— Что? — спросил он одними губами, но Криденс, кажется, не услышал. Медленно, словно оба всё ещё находились во сне, он поднял руки и бережно взял лицо Ньюта в ладони, погладил большими пальцами скулы, проследил линию челюсти. Ньют замер, понимая, что любое резкое движение может оттолкнуть мальчика, и тот отстранится, замкнётся и снова будет целыми днями молчать.

Руки Криденса упали вдоль тела, он качнулся назад, словно собираясь отступить — и вдруг оказался совсем близко, почти прижался к Ньюту; движение это было абсолютно неуловимо, только воздух едва заметно колыхнулся. Рука, будто двигаясь сама по себе, взметнулась снова и вцепилась Ньюту в плечо. Тот невольно сделал шаг назад, наткнулся на край койки и сел. Криденс склонился над ним, опираясь коленом о койку, и взглянул тёмными ничего не выражающими глазами. На бледном лице чёрным провалом выделялся полуоткрытый рот. Воображение дорисовало истлевший капюшон и тянущуюся когтистую лапу; Ньют машинально схватился за перевязь, чтобы вызвать Патронус, но та была пуста — палочка лежала на рундуке.

Криденс наклонился ещё ниже, почти коснувшись губами губ, но в последний момент словно надломился — изогнувшись резким движением, уронил голову и зарылся лицом Ньюту в шею. Часто дыша и почти всхлипывая, он тёрся щекой о голую кожу и, кажется — Ньют не был уверен в ощущениях, — прихватывал губами короткие прядки за ухом.

Очень медленно и плавно Ньют поднял руку и обнял мальчика; тот мелко дрожал, но от прикосновения не успокоился, а вздрогнул и обхватил Ньюта за плечи обеими руками, почти повиснув у него на шее. Свободную руку Ньют так же осторожно положил Криденсу на талию так, чтобы удержать при падении и, дождавшись, когда тот совсем обмякнет, аккуратно сделал подсечку ногой. Криденс скорее позволил себя уложить, чем по-настоящему потерял равновесие; теперь его трясло так, что начали стучать зубы.

— Тише-тише-тише, — безотчётно шептал Ньют, прижимая его к себе и укачивая, как испуганного детёныша. Криденс часто и судорожно дышал; заледеневшие пальцы сжимались на плечах Ньюта. — Тш-тш-тш…

Когда Криденс немного успокоился и перестал задыхаться, Ньют перекатил его и вытянулся на койке во весь рост. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки ощущались жар тела — и рубцы, длинные и плотные; некоторые проступали на коже столь отчётливо, что можно было проследить их пальцами по всей длине. Ньют гладил исполосованную спину, вспоминая все известные ему способы сведения шрамов: со следами на собственном теле, в основном оставленными магическими существами, он давно смирился, поскольку убрать их было практически невозможно. Но… “Это не магия”, — сказал Криденс, и не требовалось много опыта в общении с людьми, чтобы верно истолковать эти слова.

Судорожно вздохнув в попытке справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями, Ньют крепко прижал Криденса к себе и почувствовал, как тот застыл, а потом расслабился и чуть повернулся, устраиваясь поудобней. Он наконец перестал дрожать, но дыхание никак не выравнивалось, словно Криденс беззвучно плакал.

— Всё хорошо, не надо волноваться, — шепнул Ньют ему на ухо. — Всё нормально. Ты не сделал ничего плохого… слышишь, Криденс? Я просил говорить, если тебе что-то нужно, и я не сержусь на тебя. Если хочешь, чтобы тебя обняли, ты можешь приходить ко мне. Это нормально для друзей. Мы ведь друзья?

Пальцы, всё ещё холодные, судорожно впились ему в плечо, так что Ньют едва не вскрикнул; помогло только то, что он привык к неожиданностям и научился контролировать инстинктивную реакцию на боль.

— Нет необходимости наносить себе раны, — продолжил он тихо, — можешь просто взять меня за руку, когда захочешь. Вот, смотри, — он осторожно отцепил руку Криденса от своего плеча и переплёл пальцы. — Это совершенно нормально. Когда я работаю с животными, лучше сперва спросить разрешения, но в остальное время…

— Извините, — сдавленным голосом сказал вдруг Криденс. — Извини меня, Ньют. Я… я доставляю много неприятностей, разве нет?

— Немало, — честно ответил Ньют. — Но это тоже абсолютно нормально, я сам выбрал такой образ жизни.

Не отнимая руки, Криденс едва заметно отодвинулся и откинул голову. Его глаза блестели, но слёз в них не было. Он неловко двинул другой рукой, зажатой между телами, и Ньют мягко поддался, позволяя обнять себя.

— Мне жаль, что я не могу взять и всё исправить одним взмахом волшебной палочки, — сказал он. — Это будет долгий и, я боюсь, трудный путь. Но я не хочу отпускать тебя искать его в одиночку. Я буду помогать, если ты позволишь.

Криденс наконец отпустил его пальцы, и Ньют вернулся к успокаивающим поглаживаниям; сухой жар ушёл, спина под ладонью была тёплой и расслабленной, хотя руки обхватили Ньюта так крепко, словно он собирался сбежать. Он, конечно, не собирался.

— Возьму подушку, — тихо предупредил он, когда дыхание Криденса стало выравниваться. Тот сонно кивнул и разжал руки.

Ньют торопливо переложил подушку, после его пробуждения так и оставшуюся с другой стороны койки, и натянул край одеяла, чтобы не мёрзла спина. Криденс снова обнял его, словно плюшевого мишку, уютно устроил голову на плече — и, кажется, мгновенно уснул. Во всяком случае, его лицо расслабилось, он мягко изогнулся, прильнув к Ньюту всем телом, а сердце стало биться медленнее. Только теперь Ньют понял, что темнота в каюте почти рассеялась: над океаном занимался рассвет.

Сон не шёл. Ньют лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал сдвоенное дыхание, звуки корабля, прислушивался к шорохам из чемодана. Потом сдался и, открыв глаза, посмотрел на Криденса.

Спящие люди, если их не тревожат дурные мысли или плохие сны, выглядят моложе своих лет. Спящий Криденс — спокойный и почти улыбающийся уголками губ — выглядел взрослым, будто стал настоящим собой. Днём, когда он напряжённо следил за каждым движением Ньюта или смотрел себе под ноги так внимательно, словно пытался найти там ответы на вечные вопросы — в такие моменты Ньют не мог воспринять его иначе, чем запуганного мальчика, которого нужно учить существовать в этом странном мире, полном магии, возможностей, запретов и противоречий.

Сейчас, запрокинув голову и доверчиво открыв шею, в объятиях Ньюта спал привлекательный молодой человек. В смутных сумерках его лицо выглядело очень бледным и невероятно выразительным.

Возможно, Ньют Скамандер плохо разбирался в социальных ритуалах людей. Возможно, у него были своеобразные представления о прекрасном. Но он видел реальность такой, какая она есть.

Криденс был красив.

Это немного пугало.

Затаив дыхание, Ньют убрал со лба Криденса прядки, с началом путешествия слегка завившиеся от солёного воздуха. Криденс поморщился, но не проснулся, только голову повернул, словно прячась от прикосновения. Ньют ещё подтянул одеяло и устроил голову так, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на бледное лицо, пока глаза не закроются сами; мерное сердцебиение, чуть более быстрое, чем его собственное, успокаивало.

Когда Ньют проснулся, Криденса в каюте не было. Чемодан стоял в углу. В иллюминатор лился яркий свет, через дверь донеслись и стихли звонкие голоса.

Торопливо одевшись, Ньют вышел на палубу, чтобы найти беглеца. Но Криденс, похоже, никуда и не собирался убегать: стоял у борта точно в том месте, где они остановились накануне, чтобы полюбоваться рассветом. Лёгкий ветерок шевелил тёмные блестящие волосы, на лице застыло задумчивое выражение; казалось, Криденс пытается заглянуть за горизонт и увидеть там своё будущее.

— Доброе утро, — мягко окликнул Ньют.

Не меняя позы, Криденс наклонил и только потом повернул голову, так что взгляд получился настороженным и почти испуганным. Однако лицо при внимательном рассмотрении оказалось таким же спокойным, как во сне; изгиб расслабленных губ выглядел как полуулыбка.

— Уже полдень, — тихо сказал Криденс, следя, как Ньют подходит к борту. — Так мне сказал господин с часами, — он повернул голову в другую сторону, к мужчине средних лет, беседующему с высоким парнем. Ещё один парень и миниатюрная девушка в брюках внимательно слушали.

— О чём вы говорили? — осторожно спросил Ньют. У него сложилось впечатление, что Криденс не слишком расположен к общению с незнакомыми людьми.

— Ничего особенного, — Криденс покачал головой. — Спросил, почему я держусь в стороне от семьи, я объяснил, что он ошибся и я путешествую в компании спутника.

Ньют ещё раз взглянул на собеседников. Теперь говорила девушка; она и оба парня были похожи на Криденса, но держались более свободно.

— Потом я уточнил, который час, и вернулся на своё место, — добавил Криденс. — Я не совсем понимаю, что говорить о себе. Наверное, рассказывать правду — это не очень умно.

— Лучше пока остерегаться незнакомцев, — согласился Ньют. — Если хочешь, можем придумать тебе легенду. Мне запрещён въезд в некоторые страны, так что у меня есть опыт в подобном.

Рука Криденса расслабленно лежала на поручне ограждения. Ньют осторожно придвинулся, так что их пальцы соприкоснулись, и уловил мгновенную дрожь.

— Я хочу, — сказал Криденс немного сдавленным голосом, словно задерживал дыхание на словах. — Давайте придумаем историю, мистер Скамандер.

— ...Ньют, может быть? — слегка изогнувшись, Ньют заглянул ему в лицо.

Криденс покосился на него и после паузы тихо сказал:

— Мне нужно привыкнуть.

— Обещаю больше не торопить, — улыбнувшись, Ньют сжал его пальцы, затем отпустил и выпрямился. — Пора проверить подопечных. Хочешь мне помочь?

— Конечно, мистер Скамандер.

Покончив с запланированными делами, Ньют заново проинспектировал запасы зелий. Он не был уверен, можно ли после вчерашнего вручить Криденсу нож, но выказать свои сомнения просто не мог. Впрочем, Криденс вёл себя осторожно и, судя по всему, не собирался снова себя ранить; он задумчиво возился с выданными ему травами, пока Ньют просматривал свои заметки, выбирая, что ещё включить в будущую книгу.

Осознав в какой-то момент, что воцарилась тишина, которую нарушают лишь доносящиеся из-за двери звуки, Ньют встрепенулся и поднял голову. Он так увлёкся, что не заметил, когда прекратился стук ножа. Криденс стоял рядом и смотрел внимательно, выжидающе; он снова выглядел спокойным и взрослым, и Ньют невольно залюбовался им.

— Я закончил, мистер Скамандер, — очень серьёзно сказал Криденс.

— Спасибо, — Ньют поднялся и, бегло окинув взглядом кабинет, убедился, что работы для него не осталось: Криденс разложил вещи по местам и, кажется, даже пыль с полок смахнул. — Не хочешь пойти спать? Ночь была не самая спокойная.

Криденс кивнул, помедлил — и протянул руку. Прохладные пальцы коснулись ладони Ньюта, и дрожи тот не почувствовал — пожатие было бережным, но уверенным. Двигаясь плавно и мягко, как зверь, Криденс шагнул навстречу, обнял Ньюта и уткнулся ему в плечо, словно пряча взгляд. 

— Я должен привыкнуть, — голос был так тих, что походил на шелест ветра.

Ньют почти перестал дышать, ожидая, что Криденс скажет что-нибудь ещё, но тот лишь повернул голову, прижавшись к плечу щекой. Глаза его были закрыты.

— Можешь не торопиться, — Ньют погладил его по голове, перебрал коротко остриженные пряди на затылке. Он чувствовал неловкость, понимая, что не сможет по-прежнему относиться к Криденсу как к ребёнку, и гадал — заметит ли тот перемену.

Даже если Криденс заметил, виду он не подал. Дыхание его выровнялось и стало глубже, словно он задремал, но сердце билось слишком часто, чтобы принять это за правду. Оставив на время угрызения совести — поразмыслить об этом можно завтра, — Ньют продолжал аккуратно ерошить волосы. Порой он касался щеки или шеи, ощущая, как Криденс едва заметно подаётся в ответ на прикосновение, и откровенно наслаждался этой отзывчивостью.

Ему показалось, что прошло всего несколько минут, когда Криденс наконец разомкнул руки и выпрямился. Ньют тут же отпустил его и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— С вашего позволения, я поднимусь наверх, — сказал Криденс. Обычная вежливая формула звучала в его исполнении совершенно искренне — он действительно спрашивал разрешения.

— Разумеется, — Ньют продолжал улыбаться. — Тебе нужно поспать.

Какое-то время он рассеянно перебирал рукописи, потом убрал их и достал дневник. Последняя запись подробно описывала нью-йоркские приключения, а в постскриптуме упоминалось, что Криденс замкнулся в себе и неохотно идёт на контакт. Педантично проставив число, Ньют озаглавил новую страницу “Криденс” и задумался. Событий за несколько дней, проведённых на корабле, произошло мало, но впечатлений и эмоций от них осталось слишком много, так что попытка зафиксировать мысли, скорее всего, вылилась бы в сумбурный и бессодержательный поток.

Чернила подсохли. Ньют снова обмакнул перо и написал несколько строк: “Это будет долгий путь, и когда-нибудь я расскажу эту историю от начала до конца. Сегодня для этого слишком рано. Но сегодня, я думаю, был сделан первый шаг”.

Он закрыл дневник, убрал его в стол и погасил свет.


End file.
